The Fight
by jazzy2297
Summary: Andre finds out something about Tori he did not expect...Tori can fight.And something else he would have never thought. Hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey me again! ;) Thanks to everyone who viewed my first fic. 138 views  
:) so happy. So remember to read and review :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious, but if i did Tandre would have happened already...Just sayin.**

**Andre Pov.  
** I'm walking down the hallway from my last class, theatrical history, heading to my locker to go home. I am in a rush cuz' i am super hungry. I spent the whole lunch period finishing a paper for Gradstein's class, stupid Gradstein! Who gives a 5 page paper, and expects it to be done the next day! So, I finally make it to my locker when two freshman kids run right into me and keep running, "Really?", I yell but they kept running. I wave them off and proceed to open my locker. Then I hear, "_Fight!Fight!Fight!" _, I think "_what the heck _, _I'll get something to eat afterwards." _I get my H.A jacket and my keys and head toward the parking lot. I step out the doors and see it;s a crowd of people yelling,"oohs" and "Dangs". I make my way to the front and, see it's a chick fight...Ha! the best :). It's a blonde and brunette fighting, and the brunette is no joke! she's slapping, punching ,pulling hair. she's gonna kill this girl. But I take a closer look at the brunette...OMG! It's tori! Man, now I have to stop it!

**Tori pov(some time before)**

**** So jade and I are walking to her , when this dumb blond brod says,

"Hey it's cheekbones and Beck's wannabe GF", of course her "posse" thought it was hilarious!

"OMG, Alex you're gonna kill me, HA HA!" I take this time to look "Alex" up and down. She is wearing a royal blue baby doll dress, a short grey cardigan, black wedges, gold dandling earrings, and an evil smirk, not jade evil but still evil. Jade moves forward, but I grab her because i know she has 2 strikes against her and another means juvie, and her dads not paying for bail. something about "scissor mishaps ", i don't know. i give Jade pleading eyes, she understands and backs away.

"Ha look at this coward!", Alex points and laughs.

"How 'bout you shut-up, before i make you.", I say, as i was getting pissed off by the second.

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it fake face bi%*&!" She did not just go there!

"Something you"ll remember silicon tits slut." I hear a crowd of "Oooos"

I have not even noticed the huge crowd that formed. Then this girl does the unspeakable... she slaps me and spits in my face!...Good thing i decided to wear a pony tail and gym shoes today, because she is going to get it!

**A/N: How did you like it so far? :)**

**Tori is going to fight in the next chap...that's probably going to be the last chap. Review! Btw! Follow Leonthomas3 on twitter(****_Andre on_**** victorious) He needs** ******500,000 followers. he is almost there but he needs more. So follow him :)...Oh and i'll post 2morrow sometime since i have a 4 day weekend. Woo Hoo!...Bye now **

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who viewed hoped you liked it so far...OK so this is the last chap. It also has a little back story. Enjoy read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious.**

**Jade Pov:**

Next thing I know the blond brood is on the ground kicking and screaming, while tori is on top of her...I gotta say I never knew Vega had it in her. Tori gives a right hook. "oooh, that's gonna leave a mark", someone behind me says." Yah! tori kick her butt!" I say. "Ah!", I hear tori yell. And all I she is a huge scratch going down her face. That's when tori went baser. She ripped about three clumps of this Alex girl's hair out, no extensions, straight from the scalp hair. Then she starts back handing her repeatedly. I was cracking up the whole time. But once i saw tori get her hands around the girl's neck I knew I had to stop it. I was about to run and break it up but Andre beat me to it.

**Andre pov**

Tori was legit going to kill this girl! I unwrapped Tori's hands from around the girls neck, when I did the blond ran off screaming with a few girls behind her. I drag tori to the school while she screamed a lot of words I would rather not repeat; luckily H.A does not lock up right after school ends. Finally we reach a classroom and I drag Tori inside while I locked the door.

"What was that about", I scream, I can tell she's still fuming. She touches her face and looks at her fingers before responding.

"That girl was talking crap to jade, and I said something and she said something". "_Wow real specific tori!"_ I think sarcastically.

"And then this brood slaps me and spits in my face." Ewe! That is disgusting on so many levels.

"In your face?", just to make sure I was hearing her correctly.

"Yes!", she screams while throwing her hands up.

"Dang girl, calm down!", I say with hands up to surrender. She blows air from her mouth and plops down on the ground.

**No one's Pov**

"I can't believe I did that!", Tori says looking down. "Yah me too, Where did you get the moves?", André asks punching the air. She manages to crack a smile and says, "I'm serious André did she look bad?", she says with pleading eyes. He sighs and sits next to her. "She had a few scratches from the hits and I know her face is gonna bruise the way you slapped her."

"Uh", she groans, and puts her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, it was technically self-defense.", Andre says.

"I know it's just…" Tori says and looks at him.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell." Andre nods and she proceeds to talk.

" So when I was in 7th grade, Trina in 8th , we were walking home from school. While we were walking this horrible girl in Trina's grade was tormenting her. Calling her fat and ugly. Next thing I know my sister is on the ground with a bloody nose and the girl on top of her. And something in me snapped. I was pulling this girls hair, while she screamed. I started slapping and punching her, then next thing I know I started chocking her, basically until she passed out." She stops to look at Andre, by her surprise he is actually listening to her, and not backing away in fear.

"After that my sister called our parents and the ambulance. When my parents got there they were furious with me. They did not understand me protecting my sister, and their only response was I could have stopped. But No! I couldn't I just couldn't." she says with a single tear going down her face. "Then parents wanted an apology, and I said no. No, because I was protecting my sister!", Tori yelled. "But eventually my parents made me do it. Oh! And the killer part is, is that a huge lie went around school saying I tried to kill her , or me and Trina brutally beat her. And nothing was said on what she did to Trina. Those rumors floated around to about freshman year, it was tough but just ignored the looks people gave me.", she shakes her head and says, "But now it's going to happen again, I don't want it to happen again." Andre looks at her before speaking, "I understand, I would do the same thing for my little sis if a guy was picking on her." She looks at Andre.

"You don't think of me any different?" she asks

"Nope, and I'm sure that, that situation won't happen again, plus people saw it, so that girl can't spread lies about what happened.", he assures her.

"Thanks Andre.", she says while giving him a hug.

"No prob chica , and you know who else I would fight for?

"Who?", she looks up and asks.

"You.", says and smiles.

"Oh aren't you sweet." She laughs. Andre gets up and extends his hand. Tori takes it and stands up too.

"So let's go and get your face cleaned up." Andre says while opening the door.

"K", she says.

"Hey Vega!", they she Jade walking towards them.

"Oh, hey jade.", tori says.

"Um, thanks for what you did back there.", jade says while fidgeting with her fingers. "I owe you one.

Tori laughs and says, "No you don't, and plus I knew you couldn't without serious consequences."

"Yah", jade laughs. "Btw where did that come from?" Tori and Andre glance at each other.

"Spur the moment I guess", tori says

Jade raises her eyebrow, "Ok, well bye.", she says and turns away to leave.

"Bye", Andre and Tori say in unison.

"You are not telling anyone else?", Andre says, still looking in the same direction Jade left in.

" No, not right now. Plus my face stings.", she says touching her face. "Owe!", she screams.

Andre chuckles, and then remembers he has not eaten yet. " Hey you want to get something to eat after we clean you up.", he asks. She smiles, "Sure I'll love that."

"Cool, come on." And they proceed to walk down the hallway.

** A/N: Hoped you liked it :) Hey have you heard the song "Thinkin' 'bout u " and "Lost" by Frank Ocean...I love those songs, i recommend them... Review...i don't bite :/ **


	3. Shout outs!

**Hey guys and or gals...I would like to do some shout outs to people who reviewed, followed, and favorited. And always know you can review...i like feed back. I am also glad i got 410 views on this story in 3 days, but i don't know if you liked it so review! :)**

**So to my 6 reviewers**

**Jeremy shane: Thanks for the review and the follow! :)**

**Guest: Thank you so much..i wish you had an account though :/. But thanks :)**

**Singinluver13: Thanks for your review! :)**

**jjohnson612: I loved your reviews, hilarious! :)**

**arianapeterson19: Thanks for your review, glad u liked it! :)**

**Followers:**

**Bri p: Thanks for the follow! :)**

**Night lover2: Thanks for following and favoriting this story! :)**

**Thank you all! Even who did not review. :)**


End file.
